


The Tale of Coronet College

by Dralicorn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: College AU, Comedy, Don't know anymore, F/F, F/M, It's 01:30AM, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, friendship drama, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dralicorn/pseuds/Dralicorn
Summary: Starting a new school is tough. Starting a new college is tougher. Starting a new college under the rule off a select few students is the toughest. The magical powers only make it impossible. No biggie right?





	The Tale of Coronet College

Latias awoke from her first night in her new dormitory room in the Hoenn buildings. She paused a moment rubbing her eyes and nudging her boyfriend Latios awake.  
“Wake up lazyass, it’s first day!” She said in the most excited voice she could muster which was mostly just an exaggerated groan. Latios simply sat up, looked at the time and went promptly back to sleep.  
“Babe, it’s 7am. We’re living here, we could get up at five to and still be in on time.” He groaned, voice muffled by the pillow he was burying his face into. Latias groaned and pulled a sour face.  
“Idiot, it’s enrolment week. We don’t have any lessons today, just introducing ourselves to the other new locals and meeting the staff. We’re residential now, we’re just expected to spend our time settling in.” Latias let out an ‘eep!’ of surprise as Latios grabbed her midsection and pulled her back down. She fell next to him and landed facing his tired eyes and warm smile.  
“That means we don’t have to go in at all. You know, I think this room could use more settling in to time… Don’t you?” He asked as a familiar glint in his eyes appeared. Latias felt a jolt through her body recognising what that look meant and the implications her boyfriend had left her with. His hand moved lower from her midsection and she let out a low groan of longing. He knew her body even better than she did and exactly what drove her crazy.  
“Well, whilst, fuck…! That sounds like a good… Shit… Way to spend our day… Holy fuck, you are very good, you know that?” She asked through ragged gasps and curses as Latios moved his face closer to her.  
“I know all too well A… All too well…”  
Latias moaned as the movements of his hand sent her mind into shutdown focusing solely on what her boyfriend was doing to her. He sat up pulling her onto his lap where she felt what she really wanted pushing against her turning her on even more. Latios pressed his lips against hers and she gladly leaned into the kiss gasping when she felt him go inside her. When had he had the time to do that? Latias pushed the thought out of her mind as his hips moved sending a wave of pleasure through her whole body. Her boyfriend did a lot of things she couldn’t understand how he did but this was one of the ones she didn’t question.  
“Knock, knock!”  
Immediately, Latias leapt off of him and threw the blankets around herself as her best friend Kyogre walked in. Latios was left to try and hide his dignity behind his hands. A very hard task at the time.  
“You two up ye… FUCK ME, AGAIN!?” Kyogre yelled as she threw her hands over her eyes.  
“KAI! GET OUT!” Yelled Latias as she shrunk down further into the duvet. Kyogre was too busy trying to find the door from which she had just entered whilst keeping her eyes covered.  
“You two were up till midnight last night!? Was that not enough?!” She yelled at the two. Thumping could be heard from down the corridor as Kyogre’s brother, Groudon, poked his head into the room.  
“What’s going on here? Oh, hey Latios. Sorry my sister interrupted you two. Have fun!” He said like he saw this every day before grabbing Kyogre by the arm and dragging her out. The beginnings of another infamous twin argument could be heard as the door began to slowly close behind them leaving two embarrassed people behind. Latios looked at Latias in her duvet cocoon protecting her modesty before looking down at his hands trying and failing to hide his own.  
“Well… Probably should’ve expected that…” He said before the two began giggling eventually evolving into laughter. Eventually the laughter subsided and the two looked at each other.  
“Let’s get up and go do something then.” Latias said. Latios nodded and raised a hand.  
“After you, my fair lady.” He said in a terrible British accent. Latias giggled as she got up, dropping the duvet and pulling her clothes for the day out of her drawers. Latios busied himself with making her bed, the two danced around each other almost as if it were a routine they had been practicing. As soon as Latias was finished putting on her clothes she moved onto cleaning up after the two as Latios pulled his own outfit out of his section in her closet. After ten minutes the two were ready for the day.  
“We should’ve showered.” Latias said. Latios nodded.  
“True, but we did lose a lot of time when your best friend walked in on us.” Latias playfully smacked his arm.  
“Shut up Mr ‘I think this room could use more settling in to time’, I’m not the one who wanted to christen the bed… again.” She yelled with a smile on her face. A knock at the door and Kyogre’s voice signalled that it was time to go.  
“Are you two finished fucking each other’s brains out yet?”  
Latios turned to face Latias with a smirk on his face before opening his mouth.  
“OH, FUCK LATIAS! YOU NEED TO GO HARDER! FASTER! I WANT TO COME SCREAMING YOUR NAME!” He yelled adding in moans and gasps. Kyogre walked in looking as unamused as ever.  
“You see, that doesn’t work on me anymore. You’re a twat Latios, I know your tricks.” She deadpanned. Latios looked offended.  
“Dear me! I shall have to up my game then.” He exclaimed in his awful British accent, Kyogre blinked still with her emotionless expression on.  
“Don’t.” She stated before leaving. “We’re heading off in fifteen minutes, I expect you two in my room by then.” She yelled behind her back. Latias smiled.  
“We’ll be there Kai!” She called back after her best friend. Latios smiled.  
“Hopefully we won’t walk in on you fucking any girls!” He yelled too.  
“Go suck several kinds of penis O!” Came Kyogre’s annoyed sounding response. Latios opened his mouth to retort before Latias place her finger on his lips silencing him.  
“Shh, let her finish it, you torture her so much already.” She said wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked down at her face and a small half smile found its way onto his own features.  
“For you babe.” He said as the two left Latias’ room to head down to Kyogre’s. Walking down the corridor Latias looked at the nameplates left on the doors of those that lived here. On her corridor there were eight other rooms. First was her room, then it was Latios’ though it was more than likely he would rarely, if ever, use it. He had already told Kyogre and Groudon that if they needed if for anything other than a girl they were welcome to use it. Kyogre had rolled her eyes (“As if I’M gonna get laid anytime soon here.”) and Groudon had laughed. Next door to her was Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon’s older brother who had been coming to Coronet for two years now and was the one who had told them all about the school. On his opposite was someone called Regice. Rayquaza had said that she was a triplet and her brothers, Regirock and Registeel lived in the next two dorms. Sure enough, the next two dorms had Regirock and Registeel written on them. After those two, Kyogre and Groudon were written on the doors. Latias decided to look at the other rooms next to them and saw the names Deoxys and Jirachi written on them. Rayquaza had said that those two had been here much longer than he had and he suspected they would be here long after he left too.  
“They’re a strange pair. Deoxys has some job here and Jirachi is her assistant. I think she’s afraid to accept she’s an adult now and Jirachi’s in for the ride too.”  
The words echoed in Latias’ mind as her boyfriend knocked on Kyogre’s door. Rayquaza answered snapping Latias out of her daydream.  
“Hey you two, get your asses in here, we’re making plans for tonight.” He said excitedly. The two stepped in. Rayquaza was one of the more popular guys at the college and was trying to propel his family and friends up to the top of the social hierarchy using his reputation and status and they all knew it.  
“Ray, we’ve all told you. We’ll be fine making our own way, we don’t need you to set us up with your friends. All will be fine.” Kyogre groaned. Groudon nodded.  
“As much as I hate agreeing with her and love agreeing with you, bro, I gotta say, I’d rather make my own friends than scrounge off yours.” Ray nodded.  
“I get you both but I want you guys to have a backup option if it doesn’t go well at first. Get you in with the popular ones so your school life isn’t shit. They all know who you are and who you’re tight with anyway so I doubt you’ll have any problems from the upperclassmen. I just want to make sure you guys enjoy your first year you know?” He said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his black jacket. Kyogre looked at the cig in his hand and back to him.  
“Don’t expect me to start smoking. It hurt mom when you started, I’m not putting her through that again.” She said resolutely.  
Ray exhaled. “I know, I’m not saying you have to join in on all the stuff we do, just hang out with us later on. We’ll show you how to have fun. Anyway, ready for induction? Us older guys are gonna be showing you around and I pulled a few strings so you guys are with me, Necrozma, Regigigas and the boss-lady herself, Ho-Oh.” The younger four nodded. At least they would have one familiar face around. Rayquaza grinned.  
“Ok, let’s stop before we begin to kiss his glorious arse and get going.” Groudon said as he walked out followed closely by Kyogre. Latias looked at Rayquaza and shrugged. He shrugged back before putting his cigarette into his mouth and pulling a lighter out of his jacket. The three people went outside and joined up with the other two as Rayquaza lit his cig and pulled out his phone.  
“You sure his mates are ok?” Latias whispered to Kyogre. Kyogre looked around for a second.  
“Necrozma’s the strange type, you’ll know her when you see her, she’s dressed like Ray but black, everyone but him thinks she has a crush on him. Regigigas is the Regi triplets’ older brother. He should be in white and yellow, he has a bracelet on with Grey, Blue and Orange beads on it and then there’s Ho-Oh, you’ll know her when you see her definitely. She’s fucking gorgeous even for a noble but I wouldn’t want to mess with her, she’s terrifying.” Kyogre harshly whispered back. Latias nodded before repeating the information to Latios who nodded.  
“Got it but there’s one issue, I already have a girl who’s fucking gorgeous, don’t think I’ll be able to recognise this Ho-Oh chick.” Latios said with a smile pulling Latias in closer. She giggled.  
“Fucking cheesy sap.” She said before she kissed him.  
“Excuse me.” Said a rather gruff voice. Latios turned to see the largest man she’d ever seen staring at her. He was wearing white and yellow with a golden chain on his wrist containing three different coloured beads.  
“Regigigas…” Latias gulped. Regigigas smiled.  
“No need to be scared. You’re Ray’s friends, right? You want a cig?” He said pulling a pack from his jacket. Latias shook her head as Latios took one.  
Sure, I’ll give it a go.” He said as he waited for Regigigas to light his own before taking the lighter and lighting his. He took a drag only to start coughing immediately after. Regigigas began laughing and Latias saw a girl dressed entirely in black stood next to a laughing Rayquaza laughing with him too.  
“You’re Necrozma right?” She asked. The girl nodded.  
“That I am, nice to meet you Latias.” She said extending her hand. Latias shook it and turned to face her no longer choking brother.  
“Idiot, you don’t smoke, what possessed you to try it?” She questioned. Latios smirked.  
“Dude’s being polite. I aint gonna give up a free cig, shit’s expensive.” He said. Necrozma and Regigigas nodded.  
“True.”  
Rayquaza walked over followed by Kyogre and Groudon.  
“Oi, Giga, where’s Ho-Oh at?” He asked. Regigigas frowned.  
“Did you not get the text? She’ll be here in ten, just clearing up some stuff with Lugia.” Rayquaza nodded.  
“We all know what that means…” He said solemnly. Groudon suddenly piped up.  
“They’re boning?”  
Everyone was silent before the three older students began laughing.  
“I like your brother, he thinks just like you Ray.” Regigigas managed to wheeze out. The three carried on laughing some more.  
“Yes bud, they’re boning.” Necrozma said. Latias noticed her eyes flick subtly to Rayquaza who was having to hold up a laughing Regigigas.  
She pulled Latios closer to her. “Wow, she really wants Ray. Did you just see that look?” She asked him. Latios nodded before attempting to take another drag on his cig.  
“Yup.” He managed to sputter out before another coughing fit robbed him of his speech sending Regigigas and Rayquaza into another fit of laughter. Necrozma rolled her eyes before walking over to Latios and snatching it out of his hand. Latios looked up.  
“Hey! That’s mine!” He yelled reaching out to grab it. Necrozma simply lifted her arm up and being a few inches taller than Latios helped her keep it out of his reach.  
“I’m gonna show you how to do it without sounding like you’ve got fucking lung cancer already.” She said placing it in her mouth. She sucked on it before taking it out and taking in another breath holding it before exhaling. She handed the cigarette back to Latios. “There, now hopefully you won’t sound like you’re going to die before you’re twenty.”  
Latios narrowed his eyes at her before trying her method. With only one or two coughs he managed to successfully take a drag.  
“Thanks.” He said before handing it back to her. “I don’t really think it’s for me.” Necrozma shrugged before placing it in her mouth.  
“No worries kiddo. Not for everyone.” She said before taking a drag herself.  
“All of you were like that before you started so I wouldn’t take the piss out of him if I were you.”  
Everyone turned to face the source of the new voice. Latias was shocked at how stunningly beautiful this girl was. The girl walked over to Ray who held out his hand. She grabbed it and interlocked their fingers before doing the same to Regigigas and Necrozma.  
“Everyone this is Ho-Oh. Told you you’d know her when you saw her.” Rayquaza said. “She’s in finals year so she won’t be here next year. Be nice to her and you’ll do well here for your entire time here though.” He said almost with reverence. Ho-Oh nodded with the same impassive look Kyogre usually wore.  
“Alright children, we’re going to the hub, it’s gonna be your new best friend whilst you’re here so I suggest you get to know the place well.” Ho-Oh said as she turned and walked off with Necrozma, Regigigas and Rayquaza following. The four younger students quickly hurried to follow.  
“Jeez, for a girl who just got fucked she’s sure got a stick up her ass.” Groudon muttered to Latios. Latios nodded.  
“Reckon Lugia tried anal? She still got it stuck up there?” He whispered to the redhead. Groudon snorted and Latios joined in the laughter.  
“Probably. Knowing Ray’s friends, she probably snapped it off.” Groudon whispered back. Latios and Groudon started giggling again and Latias had to smack Latios again to get them to shut up.  
“It is entirely possible.” Necrozma said pulling back to join the two younger guys. “I would believe it if someone said she’d broken Lugia’s dick off.” The three began to laugh again as Rayquaza turned and shushed them.  
“We’re here.” Ho-Oh said and the four younger ones looked at the building in front of them. It was octagonal and had a grey slate tile covering giving it a modern hive-like structure. There were a few circular windows in it through which people could be seen studying or generally hanging out with their friends. Ho-Oh carried on walking inside and the others followed quickly. As soon as Ho-Oh walked in, all went quiet as everyone looked at her for a few seconds before carrying on with their business. Latios whistled before standing closer to his girlfriend.  
“She has a lot of power here, everyone’s simultaneously scared of and in awe of her.” Ho-Oh ignored the looks and silence instead heading over to a large group of youngsters with a few older students in one group together. Latias presumed that this group of older students were the other members of Rayquaza’s group of friends.  
“Oi, Giratina, Lugia, Lunala, Mewtwo, Reshiram, Yveltal. Got the other idiots’ group here, join em up with yours and we’ll get this shit over and done with.” Ho-Oh barked authoritatively. Immediately the group of older students perked up and walked over to them with the other group of younger students meekly following behind. Ho-Oh turned to face the large group of younger students.  
“Right, you guys are mostly new rezzie students, some current rezzie students and most, if not all, of you are a bunch of kids who need help finding your way around here. I’m Ho-oh, I’m in charge of pretty much everything related to students around here so you all listen to me. This is Lugia, he’s my vice president of the student body.” She pointed to a pale noble boy with silver hair with deep aqua streaks in his hair. He raised his hand to make sure everyone noticed him.  
“Check to make sure he still has his dick.” Groudon whispered to Latios who tried to hide his laughter.  
“Next up we have Lunala. She’s in charge of socials. She’s the one to talk to if you want to know how to party around here.”  
An astoundingly pretty girl with pink eye shadow around her black rimmed eyes and rich purple hair raised her hand, immediately a large number of the boys swooned when they saw her including Groudon.  
“She’s fucking gorgeous O, I’d gladly take her out for a night she’d never forget.” He whispered to Latios. Latias lightly smacked Groudon.  
“Jeez Groudon, is sex all you think about?” She questioned.  
“Nah bro, I got an even more beautiful girl right next to me.” Latios responded wrapping his arm around Latias’ shoulders. She blushed and Groudon groaned.  
“Sap.” He said before turning to Ho-Oh again.  
“This is Reshiram, he’s our receptionist, kind of. If you want something brought to our attention you can ask whoever it relates to or him if you’re not sure. He’s really friendly and very gay so don’t be afraid of him and ladies, control your ovaries.” Ho-Oh finished and a white-haired peasant boy with red streaks in the ponytails on his head raised his hand. This time Latias noticed a lot of girls swooning and she could understand why. The guy that had his hand up was dressed impeccably and looked as gorgeous as Lunala did. His bright blue eyes were sweeping the crowd seemingly searching for something before he lowered his hand.  
“Mewtwo here is in charge of sports. You want a sport started or you want to join a team you find him. It’s his last year here so if he and I like you, you might take over his position next year.” A cold looking boy with lavender hair raised his hand. Ho-Oh continued.  
“Giratina and Necrozma are our welfare officers. You have a problem with anything, settling in, making friends all that fun shit, you can talk to them. Giratina may not look friendly and she sure as hell isn’t but she’s effective and new so she needs some experience.” Latias saw Necrozma and a cold, angry looking girl with platinum hair raise their hands. Murmurs began circulating and Latias saw a faint shift in Giratina’s cheeks as she clenched her jaw. Kyogre turned to her.  
“She’s getting mad.”  
Latias nodded as Ho-Oh carried on ignoring the murmurs.  
“They’re all the important ones. If you’re interested in joining the student association come and talk to me afterwards and we’ll give you a trial run of things. In the meantime, introduce yourselves to each other, talk to those of us you want to talk to and don’t bother asking anyone on dates unless you’re hotter than Lunala and Reshiram.” With that Ho-Oh finished and the large group began to disperse. Not knowing what to do, Latios and Latias stood next to Groudon and Kyogre.  
“What do we do?” Latias asked Kyogre. Kyogre shrugged.  
“Dunno, I’m gonna go hang with Ray, see what happens.” She said as she walked off with Groudon following her. The other two began to follow them towards Rayquaza who was with Necrozma, Reshiram, Yveltal and Giratina.  
“Hey, guys! Come talk to this lot, they got siblings in your year. A, I think you’ll get along with them.” Rayquaza called. Latias perked up at the mention of her nickname. She walked over to the group with Ray and a red and black-haired boy walked over to meet her.  
“Hey, sorry for being blunt but heard you had Pokérus?” Latias’ face dropped at the mention of the disease. Latios was immediately on the defensive.  
“What’s it to you? You got something to say about it?” He said standing in front of Latias between her and the boy who raised his hands in surrender.  
“Chill the fuck out blue. I’m Yveltal. My mom’s Dr Xerneas. You know? The lead researcher on Pokérus? My sister, Zygarde, she had it too. In her eyes.” He said trying to calm Latios down. “Thought you could talk to her and Kyurem, Reshiram’s sister. Both of them have had it too.” He said. Latias looked up as Latios backed down but didn’t move from his position between Yveltal and Latias. She walked in front of him as Reshiram and a noble girl dressed in grey with a grey scarf wrapped around her neck and lower face walked over leading a girl wearing a green dress and black overcoat with black hair that was green on the underside. Latias did a double take as she saw the girl’s pale green eyes that seemed to stare ahead at nothing in particular.  
“That must be Zygarde and Kyurem.” She thought to herself as Reshiram and the two girls made their way over. Yveltal took the girl Latias thought was Zygarde by the hand confirming her suspicions that this was Zygarde.  
“This is Zygarde, she had Pokérus too. Got it in her eyes. Made her blind. Zy, this is Latias in front of you. She had Pokérus too.” Zygarde raised her hand and Latias took it before Zygarde began to feel her hands. She squeaked a bit in surprise, not expecting it and Zygarde giggled.  
“Sorry, probably should have warned you. I’m more of a touchy-feely person than most. You take good care of your hands. Nice to meet you, I’m Zygarde, which you already knew but it’s polite so hi. Sorry, I’m a social train wreck.” She said at the speed of light. Latias blinked.  
“Sorry, I know it’s difficult meeting new people especially if you’re anxious and can’t see them.” Latias said trying to make a joke. Zygarde laughed to her surprised.  
“Don’t I know. Anyway, this is Kyurem. She’s mute so you don’t really need to talk much to her.” Kyurem nodded her emotionless face never changing. “She had Pokérus in her throat so she can get out of all the annoying phone calls we have to put up with.” The two girls laughed with Kyurem huffed slightly before she took out a notebook and a pen. Zygarde stopped talking for a moment as Kyurem hastily wrote something down before showing it to Latias.  
“Not all of us can pretend to be focusing on what the teacher says though.” Latias laughed.  
“What’s she said?” Zygarde asked. Latias repeated what Kyurem wrote. Zygarde began laughing again. “True, true Kai.” She answered when she stopped laughing.  
“Someone say my name?” Kyogre popped up behind her. Kyurem jumped and Zygarde turned and replied.  
“Oh, your nickname is Kai too? That’s funny, this is Kyurem, I’m Zygarde. We’ve just been talking to Latias. Well, I say talking, more like two of us are talking and one’s hastily scribbling as fast as she can.” Kyogre looked unamused.  
“Oh, well, I’m Kyogre. What building are you guys in?” She asked.  
“I’m in Kalos and Kyurem is in Unova. You?” Zygarde asked.  
“Me and A here are in Hoenn. My older brother’s been going here for two years now so he pulled some strings and got us all in the same dorm as him.” Zygarde nodded.  
“Same for me and Kai too. Yveltal and Reshiram are great and having a sibling or friend in the Rulers means you get a lot of protection here and a lot of power too.” Latias looked confused.  
“The Rulers?” She questioned. Zygarde nodded.  
“Ho-Oh’s the one currently in charge of them. The Rulers is a group of students who make up the student association. You only get in if they approve of you and or you pass their trials. It’s been going on for years now, they’re in charge of nearly everything that goes on at school. They can make your life here hell if you piss them off. My brother Yveltal’s in with them as is Kai’s.” She explained.  
“Rayquaza, my brother, hangs out with them. Is he one of them?” Kyogre questioned. Zygarde nodded.  
“I don’t approve of their methods sometimes. Neither does Kai but we can’t do anything about it and so long as you don’t bother them, they won’t bother you. I am interested to see who Ho-Oh picks as the new king or queen. Kai, do you think it’ll be a king or a queen?” Zygarde asked Kyurem who thought for a minute before writing ‘Queen’ on her notepad and showing it to Latias.  
“She says Queen” Latias told Zygarde who nodded.  
“I agree. I think she’ll pick a queen too.”  
“What’s a queen? What are you talking about?” Latias asked.  
“Basically, Ho-Oh is the current queen. President of the SA and the entire school fears and respects her. This year she’ll pick someone to take under her wing to replace her once she leaves.” Zygarde explained.  
“Why won’t she just pick Lugia?” Latios said as he headed over catching the last snippets of conversation.  
“Lugia’s her boyfriend and he’s not suitable to be a king.” All of the new students froze at the sound of Necrozma’s voice.  
“She won’t pick him or else she’d have been tutoring him for the past two years.” Necrozma said as she wrapped her arms around Latios and Latias; shoulders. Giratina followed over.  
“Besides, she’s already bending the rules having Lugia as a boyfriend. There’d be outrage if she named him King of the school.” Giratina said in a monotone voice devoid of emotion. Latias looked at her questioningly.  
“The rules? She’s bending them? How? What?” She questioned. Giratina opened her mouth but Necrozma raised her hand silencing Giratina.  
“I’ll explain. The rulers have a code that we have to stick to. It’s simple enough and if you don’t stick to it then there’s big consequences. You get kicked out and replaced by either another member or your protégé if you have one along with being shunned by the entire school. We may have power and respect but we’re bound by the code. Even teachers will treat those who break the code badly. There’s one golden rule and nine silver ones. The golden rule is all must obey the King or Queen unless they are proven unfit for their position. The silver rules are the ones everyone has to obey even the King or Queen. Break them and shit get’s real. I won’t go through them all now, you’ll learn about them one way or another but seven is that any member of the Rulers cannot establish a relationship with another Ruler and can only have a relationship with a student if it is approved by the King or Queen.” Necrozma explained looking almost sad when she said this. Latios and Latias were horrified.  
“You mean that to have a relationship you have to be approved?” They said simultaneously. Necrozma chuckled and shook her head.  
“Kind of, Ho-Oh couldn’t care less about that rule and besides it only applies to rulers. She allowed Mewtwo and Articuno to have their relationship no questions asked and without meeting her first. Course, it didn’t last very long but still. Ho-Oh’s very lenient normally. It could be seen as weakness but I promise you now. Ho-Oh is anything but weak. She’s proven that multiple times.” Necrozma explained. “Anyway, we’re all going back to our dorms now, but, if you guys wanna come hang with me in Alola I’d appreciate the company. Lunala’s hooking up with someone already and the new guys ain’t very talkative.” She said beginning to head off towards a sign that had Alola and Kalos on it. Latias spoke up.  
“Wait, isn’t hooking up not allowed? Rule seven and all that?” She asked. Necrozma shrugged.  
“Doesn’t say anything about hooking up, just relationships. Dating all that has to be approved. You have to sign off some of your privileges as a non-Ruler to get Ruler privileges. Luckily, we’re still allowed casual sex.” She said before turning back to Alola. Latios shrugged at his girlfriend before he began following Necrozma. Latias rolled her eyes and turned to Zygarde and Kyurem.  
“Well, I suppose I’ll see you later.” She said to them. Zygarde nodded.  
“You will, you’re coming to the party tonight? Necrozma’ll probably invite you.” Latias nodded.  
“Oh, yeah probably will.” She said before following her boyfriend and the black clad Ruler. Zygarde called after her.  
“We’ll see you later then! Well, Kyurem will, I probably won’t ever see you.”  
Latias smiled at Zygarde’s dark joke. She’d done pretty well on her first day so far.


End file.
